A Journey to Remember
by Lyoko Shinobi
Summary: Two years have passed since Odd has left. While Odd was away much has changed. A series of events thrusts him into the greatest journey of his life. Code Lyoko/ Naruto crossover. Sequel to An Odd Vacation
1. Return

**Here it is the sequel to An Odd Vacation. **

**This story is going to be a Code Lyoko/ Naruto crossover if you don't like it then don't read it.**

Ch. 1 Return

Aelita sat alone on a bench staring at the sky. She couldn't stop thinking about Odd. It had been two years since he had left. She was beginning to worry about him.

"Aelita, what are you doing out here all alone?"

Aelita turned at the sound. Her eyes were met with the sight of Jim, their gym teacher.

"Aren't you going to get some breakfast?" Jim asked.

"I'm not hungry," Aelita replied.

"You know this reminds of when I used to be a movie director," Jim said.

"You used to be a movie director and how does this reminds of when you were a movie director?" Aelita asked.

"I'd rather not talk about," Jim said giving his usual response.

"Jim, you haven't changed a bit," a voice said.

Aelita and Jim turned towards the voice. They saw a man in a black cloak that concealed his face.

"Do I know you?" Jim asked.

"Jim, I'm insulted. You don't remember me," The man said.

"I'm sure you remember me Princess," he said addressing Aelita.

Aelita knew of only one person who called her that.

"Odd?" Aelita said shocked.

Odd pushed back his hood. "The one and only."

Odd's appearance had changed a lot of the two years he was away. He no longer had his hair in a spike. It came down to his forehead. He had grown a lot taller, making him taller than Aelita. He no longer was scrawny he had a more muscular build.

"Odd, so you decided to come back," Jim said. " I almost thought you wouldn't come back."

"Jim, I'd love to reminisce but I have an appointment with Mr. Delmas," Odd said. "Wanna come Aelita."

"Ok," Aelita said.

The two started towards Mr. Delmas' office.

Aelita started to speak but held up a hand.

"Aelita, I know you have questions but lets wait until we get to the factory before you ask anything," Odd said.

"Odd, there is something you should know," Aelita said.

"What's that?" Odd asked.

"William and Yumi are gone," Aelita said.

"Gone how?" Odd asked.

"Well' William got repossessed," Aelita explained.

Odd smacked his forehead. "Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"It was different this time. He was protecting me," Aelita said.

"I'd love to hear about it but one thing I learned while I was away is that people like to listen in and use it against you. But I'm sure it isn't as serious here as is it was where I was," Odd said.

Aelita smiled.

"What's so funny?" Odd asked.

"Oh, nothing," Aelita said.

"Here we are," Odd said stopping in front of the main office.

"Ah, Della-Robbia, Mr. Delmas is expecting you," the secretary said.

"I'll wait out here," Aelita said sitting on the bench.

Odd smiled and walked into Mr. Delmas' office.

"Odd, it'd good to see you after all this time," Mr. Delmas said.

"It's good to see you to," Odd said.

Mr. Delmas pulled out a stack of paperwork.

"Mr. Delmas, there is no need for me to fill out that paperwork. You know my name and I have no living relatives so there is no point," Odd pointed out.

"All right Odd, I'll skip the paper work but only because I don't want to do it either," Mr. Delmas said. "Here is your room key."

Mr. Delmas handed him a room key.

"Thanks Mr. Delmas," Odd said exiting the room.

Aelita stood when Odd closed the door.

"Aelita. I'm going to drop my stuff off in my room. Why don't you go tell the others and I'll meet you in the factory," Odd suggested.

"Ok," Aelita said reluctantly.

Odd made his way to his room. Having arrived Odd unlocked the room and swung the door open.

Odd quickly realized that he was looking at his old room.

Odd's thoughts shifted to Ulrich. Unable to bear the thought of his friend any longer, Odd looked away.

Odd pushed the thoughts away and walked over to his bed.

Odd took off his cloak. Underneath Odd was wearing a purple short sleeve T-shirt and a long sleeve black T-shirt underneath. He was wearing blue jeans and a headband with a strange symbol was tied to his arm.

Odd took the headband off, along with a small pouch off of his belt loop and set it across the bed.

Finished, Odd left the room and locked it.

"Well, if it isn't Odd," a whiny voice said. Odd knew that voice; it belonged to Sissi.

A sudden burst of anger filled Odd. Odd blinked, his eyes changing to an iridescent red. Odd appeared behind Sissi.

"Sissi, I'm the wrong person to mess with. I could kill you so fast you wouldn't have time to bat an eyelid," Odd said menacingly.

Uttering a small scream of terror Sissi ran off.

Odd eyes changed to normal. Odd sagged against the wall feeling exhausted.

"I hate when that happens. I'll just have to stay away from Sissi or things could become disastrous," Odd thought. "Well I guess it's time to head to the factory."

Odd decided to take the passage in the boiler room and quickly came to the factory.

"It's good to be back," Odd said.

Odd turned his head and saw some movement among the trees.

"I didn't think they would follow me all the way out here. Then again they are a persistent bunch," Odd thought.

As Odd crossed the bridge he silently wished he had his gear with him.

**Odd: So do I get to be the hero in this story?**

**Me: I don't know. I'm still working out the details.**

**Odd: Oh...can I be the hero now**

**Me: Shut up  
**


	2. Painful Departures

**Here it is at last. Sorry it took so long i've been busy with moving and school and to top it off my computer had to be formatted due to a really bad virus. Anyways I should be back to updating regularly once summer rolls around.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Code lyoko**

Ch. 2 Explanations

Odd stared at the elevator door unsure of how he should broach this situation. He knew that the others would want answers, but he promised that he would only tell them on a need-to-know basis. Odd pressed the elevator button and stepped inside.

"Ulrich one day you and I will visit Lyoko one last time," Odd thought.

The elevator door opened. Five heads turned towards Odd.

Odd smiled as he identified each of his friends.

"Where have you been man?" Dante asked.

"I would like to tell you but I can't tell you too much," Odd said mysteriously.

"Why?" Ami asked.

"Don't worry, I'll tell you as you need to know," Odd said.

"Ok," Jeremy said slightly confused.

"So what about you guys? How have things gone while I was away?" Odd asked.

All the faces in the room fell.

"Horrible," Jeremy said.

"About a month after you left. We were deactivating a tower. Dante had stayed behind to take care of things. Yumi had already been devirtualized. William and Aelita arrived at the tower. As soon as they did the tower deactivated itself. William realized it was a trap so he devirtualized Aelita," Jeremy said.

"What we failed to realize is that the trap wasn't set for Aelita but for William," Ami said.

"The scyphozoa got him while his back was turned," Dante said.

"That's what caused Yumi to leave," Aelita said.

Odd turned to Yumi. Yumi dropped her gaze.

"When William was repossessed it was like losing Ulrich all over again. I didn't want to feel the pain of losing a friend anymore," Yumi said.

"So you turned your back on your friends when they needed you most," Odd said. "Yumi turning your back on your friends only deepens the pain."

Yumi fiddled with her hands. "You're right Odd."

"What happened after that?" Odd asked.

"William destroyed the Skid and he also prevented us from deactivating towers several times," Ami said.

"That's not good," Odd said.

"You're telling me. Try having to take on hordes of monsters by yourself," Dante said.

"We can't stay here long," Odd said a little anxiously.

"Why?" Aelita asked.

Odd stood.

"Something doesn't feel right, but I can't put my figure on it," Odd said.

"Ok we can go," Dante said. "If you want."

The group left the factory and started through the forest towards the school.

"What's that smell?" Dante said.

"I don't know," Aelita said.

Then they realized what it was. The school was burning. The group ran towards the school. The sight that met theirs eyes haunted them for the rest of their lives.

The school was engulfed in intense flames.

Suddenly an object was hurled at the group.

Odd turned to see what it was.

It was a kunai protruding from Jeremy's chest.

**Jeremy: wait did you just kill me**

**Me: um yeah didn't i make that clear**

**Aelita: and what about the people in the school are they dead too?**

**Me: yup**

**Odd: Why'd you do that?**

**Me: hey everybody can't live somebody has to die. Its a tough job but somebody has to do it.**

**Dante: Dude that is the most evil thing I think I have ever heard.**

**CH.3 Is on its way**


	3. Attack of the Akatsuki

**Yes, I got it up in time.**

**This is the first chapter that I introduce Naruto characters so get ready.**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Code Lyoko or Naruto. *sighs***

**Warning! This chapter contains character death. If you get emotional over stuff like that then you might want to skip this chapter.**

**Ch. 3 Attack of the Akatsuki**

The whole world seemed to go in slow motion as Jeremy's body fell to the ground.

Odd hurried over to Jeremy's body and kneeled beside him.

Blood was exiting Jeremy's body at an alarming rate.

"Jeremy don't worry it'll be ok," Odd said though he knew it wasn't true.

"No it's over," Jeremy leaned forward. "Don't let Lyoko fall. Bring Ulrich back."

With those words on his lips Jeremy's life ended.

Tears flooded Odd's eyes.

Odd stood and turned to identify Jeremy's killer.

Odd spotted two figures on the roof of the school.

Odd recognized the two people as Akatsuki members known as Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki.

"Can you give me back my kunai?" Kisame asked mockingly. "I'm running low."

"Shut up," Odd said hatefully.

Odd was overcome by a red dense chakra.

"The Demon Fox Cloak," Itachi said with a hint of surprise. "So the rumors are true."

"Let me have some fun before we take him," Kisame said.

"You can have your fun, but the second he starts to enter the fourth tail state I'm ending the fight," Itachi said.

Kisame shrugged and leapt from the building.

Aelita and the others went to hide in the nearby forest as they watched the battle unfold.

Odd eyed Kisame with the intent to kill in his eyes.

Odd sprinted towards Kisame without warning.

Kisame tossed his sword into the air.

"Water Style: Exploding Water Colliding Wave," Kisame said performing the hand signs.

A massive torrent of water flowed out of Kisame's mouth. The water formed into a huge wave of water.

Kisame then proceeded to ride the wave at Odd.

Odd leaped into the air and landed on the raised water level.

Odd looked around for Kisame but couldn't find him.

Suddenly Kisame burst out of the water and slashed at Odd with his sword.

Odd jumped back from his attacker.

"Water Style: Water Shark Missile," Kisame said speeding threw another series of hand signs.

Water rose up and formed the shape of shark and launched itself at Odd.

Odd made a slashing motion with his hand creating a miniature shockwave of orange chakra, causing Kisame's jutsu to dissipate.

"My turn," Odd said.

Odd ran at Kisame with a speed that only a matured Sharingan could follow, and launched Kisame into the air with a powerful blow.

Odd held out his right hand and formed a Rasengan.

Odd leaped up to Kisame.

"Rasengan," Odd shouted slamming the Rasengan into Kisame creating a huge explosion. Kisame was sent flying into the ground.

Odd walked over to where Kisame would be but found nothing but a puddle of water.

"Water Clone Jutsu," Odd heard Kisame say.

Odd turned to see Kisame standing some distance away.

"You're indeed a powerful Jinchuuriki but you don't have a hope of beating me," Kisame said arrogantly.

Odd's anger rose to such a dangerous level that the fourth tail formed.

Odd started to change into his fourth tail state when Itachi appeared in front of him.

Itachi's Mangekyo Sharingan was activated.

"This fight is over," Itachi said.

*****

Aelita and the others were watching the fight when Odd returned to his normal state.

Odd screamed in horror.

The sound caused the group to have spinal shivers.

They watched helplessly as the two people carried Odd away.

"We have to stop them," Aelita said.

"Aelita I want to help Odd too but these guys are way out of our league," Dante said. "We should get some help."

"Smart boy," A voice said.

The Lyoko warriors turned to see Kisame with his sword at Ami's throat.

"Let her go," Dante shouted.

"Or what?" Kisame asked.

Dante said nothing.

"Itachi saw you brats in the woods, and figured you were nobody of consequence. But seeing as you just witnessed us taking the Jinchuuriki brat, you have to go," Kisame said.

And with that Kisame stabbed Ami through the heart with his incredibly oversized sword.

Dante was so shocked it took him a minute to realize what just happened.

He never thought anybody could be so cold-blooded.

Dante was so enraged that he attacked Kisame without thinking.

Before Kisame could attack three shuriken pierced Kisame's back.

Kisame dissipated into a puddle of water.

Dante fell to his knees and started to cry.

Dante looked up and through his tears saw three figures.

Dante wiped away his tears.

The tallest person offered his hand to Dante.

Dante took it and stood.

"Are you ok?" the figure asked.

"No," Dante said turning away.

"I'm Kakashi," Kakashi said placing a hand on Dante's shoulder ignoring Dante's response.

Dante turned his head.

"I'm not in the mood for formalities right now. My last living family member just died," Dante said.

Dante tried to walk away but Kakashi held him back.

"I know what you are going through but now you need to help bring you're friend back or you'll lose more than that," Kakashi said.

"I've lost a friend and my sister in the same day. So please just leave me alone," Dante said.

Kakashi let go of Dante's shoulder.

"Tell me are you prepared to lose the rest of your friends as well?" Kakashi asked. "You need to stop being selfish and grow up."

"No," Dante said softly.

Dante felt a hand on his shoulder. Dante turned. It was Aelita.

"Don't worry. We'll get through this, together," Aelita said.

Dante smiled.

"Now that is taken care of, we need to rescue Odd," Kakashi said.

Kakashi's team members stepped up beside him.

"These are my teammates: Naruto-," Kakashi indicated the blond boy in the black and orange jumpsuit. "And Sakura." Kakashi indicated the pink haired girl beside him.

Dante introduced himself and his friends.

"Now we need a plan," Kakashi said.

"I'll tell you the plan. We go after the Akatsuki and show them why they shouldn't mess with Leaf ninja," Naruto said.

"You idiot, that would never work," Sakura said punching Naruto on the head.

Naruto grabbed his head. "Geez Sakura, do you always have to hit me?"

Aelita laughed. "He reminds me of Odd," Aelita thought.

"Actually," Kakashi said. "That is pretty much the only plan we have right now."

Sakura looked up. "What do you mean?"

"Well I'm sure they know that someone is going to chase them in an attempt to get Odd back. And since Itachi has the Sharingan surprise attacks won't work," Kakashi explained.

"Hang on a second," Yumi said. "How do you know Odd?"

"Where I'm from, Odd is a very important person," Kakashi said.

"Well that's great and all but we can't go anywhere without burying our friends," Dante said.

Kakashi stood. "No problem."

Kakashi flashed through some hand signs. The ground in front of Kakashi started to change.

When Kakashi finished there were two rectangular holes in the ground.

Dante wordlessly place his sister in one, while Yumi placed Jeremy in the other, but not before Aelita grabbed his laptop.

Kakashi performed more hand signs and the holes were filled with dirt.

"What are there names?" Kakashi asked.

"Jeremy Belpois and Ami Miller," Aelita said.

Kakashi nodded and performed more hand signs.

Two grave stones appeared with each respective name on it.

The group had a moment of silence before Kakashi announced it was time to go.

Before they left Dante pulled Aelita and Yumi aside.

"You do realize Xana may attack at any time and we may have to leave," Dante said.

"Why do you think I grabbed Jeremy's laptop?" Aelita asked.

Dante nodded.

"If everyone is ready, let's go," Kakashi said.

The group ran off after the two Akatsuki members in the hopes of bringing Odd back.

**Me: Yes that is how you f***ing do it!**

**Kakashi: I understand why sensor curse words but waht was the point of sensoring out flaming.**

**Me: I don't know.**

**Prepare for Ch. 4 Retaliation: Lightning Blade**


	4. Retaliation: Lightning Blade

**Sorry I didn't get this up on time. I got distracted by a bunch of other things.**

**Anyway here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko or Naruto, but I do own Dante.**

Ch. 4 Retaliation: Lightning Blade

"How exactly do you expect us to find these guys if we don't know which way they went?" Dante asked.

"Easy," Kakashi flashed threw some hand signs that Naruto knew well.

Kakashi slapped his hand on the ground creating a strange symbol which disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

When the smoke cleared they saw a small brown dog.

"Pakkun, we need you to pick up the scent of Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki," Kakashi told the dog.

"I'll get right on it," Pakkun said disappearing.

The Lyoko warriors almost fell over from shock.

"Wait what the crap, it talks?" Dante said regaining his balance.

"Yeah haven't you seen a ninja hound before?" Sakura said.

"Do we look like ninjas?" Dante asked.

"You guys are weird," Naruto said.

"Hey, I'm not the one wearing a bright orange jumpsuit," Dante said.

Sakura laughed at that.

Naruto smiled and scratched the back of head. "What? I thought it looked pretty cool."

Everyone laughed at Naruto even Kakashi.

Pakkun reappeared and everyone turned to see what he had to say.

"I picked up the scent just beyond the outskirts of the town," Pakkun said.

"Good work, now lead us to them," Kakashi ordered.

Pakkun took off running out of the school grounds and out of the city.

It wasn't long before the group arrived at a forest that had been completely burned down.

Naruto slowed his pace so he could talk to Aelita.

"What happened here?" Naruto asked.

"Two powerful forces clashed," Aelita said sadly.

"Really? Who?" Naruto asked.

"Odd and Ulrich. This is where they fought last before Ulrich left," Aelita said.

Kakashi turned his head as they continued running. "Do you know why he left?"

"No, Odd hinted that he might know but he said he promised someone only to tell us on a need to know basis," Dante said.

Kakashi nodded and they kept running.

"Hang on a second," Pakkun said halting the group. "I'm losing their scent. It's still here but it's faint."

"Try and see if you can't pick it up again," Kakashi said.

Pakkun nodded and ran off.

Naruto walked over to Aelita.

"It's Aelita right?" Naruto asked.

Aelita nodded.

"So you must have been the one Odd was always talking about," Naruto said.

"You know Odd?" Aelita asked.

"Yeah, we trained together these last two years," Naruto said.

"Oh, I didn't know Odd trained with anyone," Aelita said.

"Yeah, whenever we weren't training we always would talk about our friends from back home," Naruto said. "He talked about you the most but whenever I pointed this out he would always say the same thing about me and Sakura."

"So are you two dating?" Aelita asked.

"No," Naruto said quickly. "I wish but she probably still likes Sasuke."

Aelita figured this be some other guy so she didn't question further.

Just then Pakkun came back.

"I picked up their scent again. There's a lake just beyond the edge of this forest. They crossed it which is why their scent had become faint," Pakkun explained.

"What they got on a boat or something?" Dante asked.

"No, they walked across," Naruto said.

"Now you guys can walk on water?" Yumi asked.

Before Naruto could respond a laser shot past his face.

The group turned to see who their assailant was.

Before them were William and two Megatanks.

"You guys go ahead we'll deal with them," Dante said.

The leaf ninja nod and hurry on their way.

When they reached the lake Sakura turned.

"You think they'll be ok?" Sakura asked following her teammates across the lake.

"I hope so, Odd will get mad if I let his friends die," Naruto said.

"Don't worry about them right now. Focus on the mission," Kakashi said.

Naruto and Sakura nodded.

*****

"Itachi, we're being-," Kisame started.

"Yes, I know," Itachi interrupted. "The leader said it wasn't required to capture the Jinchuuriki, only identify it," Itachi said.

"So what do we do about them?" Kisame asked.

As if on cue Kakashi appeared behind Itachi, quickly followed by Naruto and Sakura, and slammed his sparking fist into Itachi's chest.

Itachi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Where's the real one?" Kakashi asked himself.

Itachi stepped out from behind Kisame.

"If you want the boy, you can take him," Itachi said.

Kisame placed Odd on the ground.

"Let's go Kisame, our business here is done," Itachi said.

The two Akatsuki members made a handsign and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Well that was easy," Naruto said.

"Yeah, easier than I expected," Kakashi said. "I didn't expect them to give up so easily."

"That's because they knew that have to face me if they didn't," Naruto said with his fist in the air.

"You're such an idiot Naruto," Sakura said punching Naruto in the head. "If you were listening you would know why they left."

"Geez Sakura, I was only kidding," Naruto said.

Just then the Lyoko warriors ran up to them.

"I see you managed to get Odd back," Dante observed.

"Why is he still asleep?" Yumi asked.

"That's because he's not," Kakashi said.

"What do you mean?" Aelita asked worriedly.

"He's in a coma. Itachi must have used the Mangekyo Sharingan on him," Kakashi said.

"So who were those guys anyway?" Dante asked.

"They're members of an organization who hunt down people who house demons inside them. For what purpose we still don't know," Kakashi explained.

"So you mean that Odd is one of these people," Aelita asked.

"Yes, he houses the most powerful demon of them all, known as the nine-tailed fox. Seeing as it was so powerful the demon couldn't be sealed into any one person. So the demon was split into two parts on the day it was sealed. Odd only got half of it. The other half was sealed in his twin brother," Kakashi said.

"Odd has a twin brother? How come he never told us?" Yumi asked.

"That's because he only found out shortly after he left on his trip," Kakashi said.

"So who is his brother?" Aelita asked.

"Me," Naruto said stepping forward.

**There you have it. Just for the record I'm going to try and explain important aspects of the story as it progresses. If there is anything I left out or you wanted to know send me a message. Before I go Kakashi wanted to show you something.**

**Kakashi: Now pay attention. It only lasts for a second.**

**Kakashi: Pretty cool huh?**

**Odd: crap**

**Naruto: what**

**Odd: I blinked**


	5. Back to Konoha

**Yeah, I finally got pass my writer's block. I know it took a long time, but whatever sue me if you want.**

**Random person: Maybe I will**

**Ok... I don't own CL or Naruto, but I do own a little squirrel statue. **

**Yes I said squirrel, again sue me if you want.**

**Random Person: Maybe I will**

**Will you go away**

******Random Person: Maybe I will**

Ch. 5 Back to Konoha

"Aw, how sweet a family reunion," a voice said.

The group looked around in confusion.

"Who said that?" Aelita asked.

"What can't you see what is right in front of you," the figure said appearing in front of Aelita.

Aelita eyes widened, in shock and fear, at the speed of the person before her.

A kunai was placed at the person's throat.

The person turned to see Kakashi with his Sharingan active.

"What are you looking at? Do I have something on my face?" the person asked touching her face.

Kakashi raised his eyebrows.

"This girl is crazy," Kakashi thought.

The girl was wearing a green short-sleeve shirt, black shorts and white shoes. She had straight dirty blond hair and purple eyes.

"What's your name?" Kakashi asked.

"Do you really want to know?" the person asked. "Of course you do, otherwise you wouldn't have asked."

"My name is…Jessica!"

"Are you sure?" Dante said. "I mean you had to think about it."

"Nope, I have no idea what my name is. But I heard somebody use that name when I was in town," Jessica said.

"You don't remember your own name?" Sakura asked.

"No not really," Jessica said. "I can't really remember much."

"Your eyes how are they purple?" Yumi asked.

"I don't know," Jessica said.

Just then another person appeared beside Jessica.

"There you are," the person said.

"You don't need to worry about me Mai," Jessica said. "I can handle myself."

"You know Marik said to be careful," Mai said.

Mai was wearing a sky blue short-sleeve shirt, a pair of blue jeans and white shoes. She had curly blonde hair that was up in a ponytail and purple eyes as well.

"Hey where is Marik anyway?" Jessica asked.

"Up there," Mai said pointing at a nearby tree.

The group looked up to see a Marik leaning against a tree.

Marik was wearing a gray t-shirt with a red X on the front, a pair of blue jeans and black tennis shoes. He had dark brown and purple eyes.

"Hey Marik, look at who I met today?" Jessica said.

Marik lazily glanced at the group below him and shrugged.

"I don't care," Marik said indifferently.

"Somehow I knew you would say that," Jessica said.

Marik smirked and appeared behind Jessica.

"So are these guys bothering you? If you'd like I could dispose of them," Marik said.

The group tensed at Marik's words.

"Good they're afraid of me," Marik thought.

"No, that's ok," Jessica said.

"Marik usually doesn't like to fight, but if he snaps he isn't someone you will want to mess with," Mai said.

"But don't worry he doesn't snap very often but he seems to be very touchy when it comes to family," Jessica said.

"That's because you guys are the only family I know," Marik said.

"Tell me what do you know of your family?" Kakashi asked.

"Not much, I just know they are my sisters," Marik said. "I don't know how I know I just do."

"Isn't it about time we got going," Sakura said.

"Ok but we have to wake up Odd first because I'm not going to carry him," Dante said.

"Of course," Sakura said placing her palm on Odd's forehead.

Sakura's hand glowed green for a couple of seconds before she removed her hand.

Odd opened his eyes slightly.

"Who turned on the sun?" he asked.

He opened his eyed fully now and sat up.

"Why'd you wake me up Sakura I was trying to catch up on my sleep," Odd complained.

"You weren't sleeping you were in a coma because of Itachi's genjutsu," Kakashi said.

"Oh that, the genjutsu ended a long time ago," Odd said. "I could've woken up at any time,"

"Then why didn't you wake up you idiot," Sakura said punching him on the head.

Odd clutched his head in pain. "Geez Sakura that was uncalled for."

"I swear you two bring new meaning to the word moronic," Sakura said.

"That's cold Sakura," the Jinchuuriki brothers said in unison.

"Well we better get going," Kakashi said ending the argument.

The group, except for Marik and his two sisters, started to walk away.

"Hold on," Marik said.

The group stopped walking and turned to him.

"Seeing as we have no reason to stay here or have anything better to do, we've decided to come with you guys. If that's ok with you guys," Marik said.

Kakashi was about to respond when Naruto answered for him. "Of course you guys can come."

"Thanks," Marik said.

"I guess it doesn't matter," Kakashi thought. "We'll just see how the hokage handles the situation when we have not just one newcomer but seven."

"So where exactly are we going?" Yumi asked.

"To elemental country. It's located in the area you know to be the Bermuda Triangle," Kakashi said.

"That might explain why people always disappear out there," Yumi said.

"Can we go now? Standing in a burnt down forest is really depressing," Dante said.

"Why is this forest burnt down anyway?" Sakura asked.

"If only you knew," Odd said. "This is where Ulrich and I fought before he left."

"It was in this place that Ulrich severed his bond with us with his twin blades," Odd said.

"Did you say twin blades," Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, why?" Odd asked.

"Because, a couple of months ago some Anbu spotted two people, one of them was Sasuke, the other was wearing twin blades on his back," Kakashi said. "The Anbu pursued the two but were killed in the process. The two were nowhere to be found."

"Orochimaru wasn't with them?" Odd asked.

"No, Ulrich and Sasuke had left Orochimaru in search of Itachi three months before that," Kakashi said.

"And Orochimaru was ok with that?" Sakura asked.

"I doubt it," Kakashi said. "But Orochimaru has yet to go after them."

"Well it doesn't matter who they are with I'm bringing them home no mater what," Naruto said. "I made a promise to a friend and I never go back on my word."

"You're not going anywhere without me. I also made a promise to a friend," Odd said.

"Odd, you've never been one to keep your promises," Dante said.

Odd turned to Dante and smiled. "I'm going to keep this one even if it's the last thing I do."

"From the sound of it, it just might be," Marik said under his breath.

"Ok we've delayed long enough," Kakashi said.

"Right let's go," Jessica said jumping up and down.

"She is kinda crazy," Odd thought. "Then again, so am I."

Odd smiled and started to follow the others when he saw something out of the corner of his eye.

It was a plant. Odd wasn't sure what kind it was but he surprised that something could grow in this desolate place.

"I guess even amongst the darkness there is some light," Odd thought.

**Time skip: 1 week**

"We should be arriving in Konoha once we clear this forest," Kakashi said.

"Finally," Mai said. "I was getting tired."

The group came to the edge of the forest and came to a stop in front of the village.

The group entered and was greeted by...

**Yeah there you have it, I'm going to keep you guessing for now.**

**Preview:**

**"You can't defeat him alone," Naruto said. **

**"I know," Kakashi said.**

**"Then why?" Sakura said.**

**"This is how I've always planned to die. To die as Obito did. Protecting my comrades," Kakashi said.**

**Ch. 6 An Enemy Reappears**


	6. An Enemy Reappears

**Here I am again with an update.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CL or Naruto.**

Ch. 6 An Enemy Reappears

Destruction.

It was the only word that could describe what lay before them. The sight was horrendous. Rubble littered the street and bodies were strewn across the floor.

"It's been awhile hasn't it Kakashi and Naruto?" a chilling voice said.

The group shifted its gaze to their right and saw a man standing on a destroyed building.

"Orochimaru, I might've guessed," Kakashi said.

"So it was you? You're one the one who took Ulrich away!" Odd shouted.

"Calm down Odd," Kakashi said. "Shouting won't get Ulrich back."

Odd opened his mouth as if to say something but he thought better of it and remained silent.

"So tell me, what have you done with everyone?" Kakashi asked. "There aren't enough bodies for you to have killed everyone."

Orochimaru smirked. "You always did have an eye for little details," he said. "I've taken some prisoners and I'm sending them off to my village."

"Is the Hokage one of these prisoners?" Kakashi asked.

"Why should I tell you when it's so much more fun to keep you guessing?" Orochimaru asked.

Kakashi narrowed his visible eye at Orochimaru.

"You guys go after them. I'll hold him here as long as possible," Kakashi said revealing his Sharingan eye.

"You can't defeat him alone," Naruto said.

"I know," Kakashi said.

"Then why?" Sakura asked.

"This is how I've always planned to die. To die as Obito did. Protecting my comrades," Kakashi said.

"If this wasn't so serious I might actually cry," Odd said.

Aelita elbowed Odd in the ribs.

"Ow," Odd said.

Kakashi smiled. "You better get going."

The group nodded and ran off in the direction of the village hidden in the sound.

Kakashi turned and faced his opponent.

Orochimaru made a series of hand signs and held the last one.

"Do you know what would make this fight more interesting?" Orochimaru asked.

"An old friend," Orochimaru said answering his own question. "It's a shame you didn't let Naruto stay. He would've liked to meet him."

"What are you planning?" Kakashi asked.

"Is that any way to talk to the person who's going to reunite you with your old teacher?" Orochimaru asked. "Summoning: Impure World Resurrection."

A coffin rose out of the ground and opened and out stepped the 4th Hokage.

Orochimaru stepped forward and placed a seal in the back of his head.

"How are you Kakashi?"Minato asked. "It's been awhile."

Kakashi's eyes widened. "Orochimaru, what sort of sick trick is this?" Kakashi asked.

"It's no trick. Before you stands the 4th Hokage and he shall be your undoing," Orochimaru said. "Fitting isn't it. The teacher has one final lesson for his student and it will be your last."

"I'm sorry Kakashi," Minato said. "Forgive me."

*****

The group continued to run through the forest with Naruto leading the way.

Suddenly Naruto stopped. The group quickly followed suit.

"Is something wrong?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah I don't know the way," Naruto said sheepishly.

"You've got to be kidding me," Marik said. "So where have we been going all this time."

"I don't know. I just assumed we were going the right way because nobody said anything," Naruto said.

"Don't worry you are going the right way," a voice said.

The group turned to voice.

"Kabuto," Naruto said hatefully.

"Ok seriously the whole appearing out of nowhere crap is really starting to irritate me," Dante said.

"I'm sorry should I care?" Kabuto asked.

Kabuto felt something press against his back.

"Does that answer your question?" Dante said now in his Lyoko form.

Kabuto turned his head slightly. "Such speeds are incapable of even the best shinobi."

"Maybe I wasn't that fast, maybe you just got a lot slower," Dante said. "Now where are the prisoners?"

"Like I'll tell you," Kabuto scoffed.

"Here let me try," Mai offered.

Mai ran over to where the two stood.

She made some hand signs then her hand started to glow a light blue. Mai placed her hand on Kabuto's forehead. Both Kabuto's and Mai's went completely lifeless.

"What is she doing?" Odd asked.

"She's extracting the information she needs," Marik said.

"How?" Aelita asked.

"Simple, it's genjutsu," Sakura said.

"Um yeah, again, we're not ninjas," Dante said.

"Basically its illusions created by taking over one or all of the five senses," Sakura said.

"So how long should this take?" Yumi asked.

"It depends on how much of a fight Kabuto puts up," Marik said.

"So this could take awhile," Dante asked.

"Pretty much," Jessica said.

"Well, what do we do while we wait?" Naruto asked.

"I've got an idea," Odd said.

Odd pulled a marker out of his pocket.

"Let's draw stuff on Kabuto's face," Odd said.

"Great idea," Naruto said grabbing the marker.

"You can't just go drawing on people's faces," Sakura said.

"Why not?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, it'll be funny. Besides you know you want to try it. Come on try it," Odd said waving the marker at Sakura.

"Oh fine," Sakura said after a minute.

*****

A lone figure stood on a tree branch and watched the fight between Minato and Kakashi unfold.

"Orochimaru, you better keep up your end of the bargain and eliminate those brats," The figure said. "You've already lost my prize. Don't fail me again."

The figure turned to face another person behind him. "You know what to do."

"Yes master Xana," the person said before disappearing in a burst of black smoke.

Xana turned back to the fight. "The outcome of this fight determines your fate Orochimaru. I wouldn't mess up if I were you."

*****

Mai opened her eyes having found out what she needed. Kabuto closed his eyes and he slumped to the ground unconscious.

Mai turned to the others but found that were asleep.

"That took longer than I thought," Mai thought.

Mai walked over to Odd and leaned down so she was hovering just above him.

"Wake up!" Mai shouted.

"Nyah!" Odd shouted waking up and accidently backhanding Naruto in the face.

The others stirred and took in their surroundings.

"Talk about a rude awakening," Odd said.

"Why does my face hurt?" Naruto questioned.

"Never mind that," Mai said. "I found out the location of the Sound village."

"It only took you fifteen minutes. I mean you couldn't have waited a little longer," Odd complained. "I just got to sleep."

"We don't have time to be sleeping. We have a mission remember," Mai said.

"Oh yeah," Odd said. "Well let's go."

*****

"Time for your final test Kakashi. Are you ready?" Minato asked.

"I am Minato-sensei," Kakashi said.

"I'm no longer you're sensei. Now we're equals," Minato said.

Kakashi nodded and got into his battle stance.

**Next time Ch. 7 Clash: Teacher vs. Student**

**Preview:**

**"Remember when you told me my jutsu was still incomplete?" Kakashi asked. "Now it's complete."**

**"Impressive, but how does it hold up against my own creation?" Minato asked. "The Rasengan!"**


	7. Clash: Teacher vs Student

**There you go Ch. 7 Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Ch. 7 Clash: Teacher vs. Student

"Do you know why I'm known as the Yellow Flash," Minato asked pulling out two oddly shaped kunai.

"The Hiraishin Jutsu," Kakashi said.

"Very good," Minato said. "Now watch closely you just might miss it."

Minato threw both kunai at Kakashi.

Kakashi sidestepped the assault.

"You insult me sensei, don't you know an attack like that will never work?" Kakashi asked.

Minato smiled and simply vanished.

Kakashi eyes widened at the unreal speeds Minato was displaying. His Sharingan couldn't even follow his movements.

Minato appeared in front of Kakashi and delivered a powerful uppercut to Kakashi's jaw.

Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"A Shadow clone, impressive," Minato said.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu," Minato turned in time to see a torrent of water wash away all the kunai he had thrown.

"I see you figured out the secret behind my jutsu, but then again you always were a fast learner," Minato said.

Kakashi made three hand signs.

"Remember when you told me my jutsu was incomplete," Kakashi asked as he performed the jutsu that made him famous. "Now it's complete."

"Impressive, but how does it hold up against my own creation?" Minato asked. "The Rasengan!"

"Let's find out," Kakashi said sprinting towards his former sensei.

Minato formed a Rasengan and burst forward with incredible speed.

As the two neared time itself seemed to slow down and focus in on them and then…

Impact.

The two jutsu collided creating an explosive force that sent the two reeling backwards.

"It's as Naruto said the two jutsu cancel each other out so there's no point in wasting chakra," Kakashi thought.

"If I want to win I have to end this quickly," Kakashi said to himself. "It's a risky move but I have no choice."

Kakashi stood to face his old teacher.

"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu," Kakashi called out just before emitting a rather large and intensely hot fireball.

The jutsu paved a pathway towards Minato leaving ashes behind it until it engulfed Minato.

Kakashi followed up his assault by pulling out four kunai with explosive tags attached and threw so they landed just out of the reach of the flames.

Minato burst out of the flames and triggered the explosive tags throwing up a cloud of dust/dirt.

When the dust settled out Kakashi looked for traces of his old master.

"I see, a substitution," Kakashi said.

"It was a good plan and it almost worked," Minato said from behind.

Kakashi felt a kunai being stabbed into his back.

Kakashi turned his head slightly. "What makes you say that my plan is finished?"

There was a puff of smoke and a log replaced Kakashi.

Minato took a closer look at the log.

"Paper bomb," Minato said as the log exploded.

Kakashi smiled grimly as he watched the explosion.

"I never thought I would have to use this," Kakashi said and closed his Sharingan eye.

Kakashi opened his eye to reveal the Mangekyo Sharingan.

*****

"Kakashi is nearing his limit. I better make my move or there won't be a Copy Ninja anymore. I'll have to attack the source. I'll need to take him out in one shot," a certain Toad Sannin said to himself.

Jiraiya sat where he was and got into a meditative position.

"It's time to end this old friend," Jiraiya said closing his eyes.

*****

Kakashi was staring at Minato. He had successfully dodged every onslaught of his Mangekyo Sharingan. And know his chakra was at an all time low.

"Kakashi, surely you have more to offer?" Minato asked.

Minato appeared behind Kakashi. "I thought I taught you better then this."

"You did," Kakashi said.

Kakashi formed his signature jutsu in his right hand.

"Please that won't work I know its weaknesses and drawbacks," Minato said.

"There is one thing you haven't seen. By increasing the chakra control and chakra behind this jutsu I can increase my range," Kakashi said.

Bolts of electricity lashed out from Kakashi's hand and struck Minato sending him reeling backwards.

Kakashi ran towards Minato with blinding speeds.

Kakashi plunged his fist into Minato's chest.

Kakashi pulled his sparking fist out of his former sensei.

Minato collapsed onto the ground with a sizeable hole in his chest.

Kakashi took a step back.

"It's over," Kakashi said and started to turn away but something caught his eye.

"Not quite," Minato said standing.

Kakashi watched in shock as Minato's wound healed in a manner of seconds.

"Surprised?" Minato asked. "I can't be defeated unless my soul is removed from this body."

Kakashi fell to his knees.

"That's it I'm done. I'm out of chakra," Kakashi said.

"You did good Kakashi," Minato said pulling a kunai out of his sleeve.

*****

"Yes, this is it," Orochimaru said to himself. "After Kakashi is dead, I'll kill Naruto and Odd next bringing the Akatsuki's plans to a halt."

Orochimaru noticed some movement off to his right.

Orochimaru dismissed it as nothing when he heard it again.

This time Orochimaru threw a kunai in the direction of the sound.

"You know, that wasn't very nice," Jiraiya said stepping out of the bushes with the kunai in his hand.

"Jiraiya, it's been a long time." Orochimaru said.

"You're right, come to think of it, we haven't seen you since we last tried to kill you," Jiraiya said.

"Well before I kill you, tell me, that chakra that you're emitting what is it?" Orochimaru said.

"I thought you were the one trying to study and master every jutsu?" Jiraiya taunted. "And yet you don't even know about Sage Mode."

"It doesn't matter what 'mode' you're in. The result will still be the same," Orochimaru said.

"That's were you're wrong. Unfortunately for you this is the end," Jiraiya said.

Jiraiya formed a Rasengan in his hand and kept adding chakra until it was even bigger than himself.

"This is the end," Jiraiya said sadly.

Jiraiya leapt forward at Orochimaru and thrust the Rasengan forward.

Orochimaru was too stunned by the display of power to even attempt to dodge.

The jutsu collided with the snake Sannin and sent him hurtling in the opposite direction.

Orochimaru flew through buildings and rubble tumbling end over end until he finally came to a stop right in front of the Hokage building.

Orochimaru stared weakly at the looming figure standing over him.

"I'm surprised you're even still alive," Jiraiya said somewhat shocked.

"It doesn't matter my arms are broken. Not to mention the severe chakra burns I probably have," Orochimaru said.

"Allow me to end your misery," Jiraiya said.

"I won't go down that easily," Orochimaru said and lunged forward with the last bit of strength he had.

Orochimaru bit Jiraiya on the neck and channeled his chakra into Jiraiya's neck. Orochimaru released him and his infamous curse mark appeared.

Orochimaru laughed maniacally as Jiraiya clutched his neck in agony.

Orochimaru coughed and felt his life force fade into nothingness.

Orochimaru rolled to the side signifying his death.

Jiraiya felt himself slipping out of consciousness.

"Even when he loses he wins," Jiraiya thought just before passing out.

*****

Minato stopped mid-blow and stared at Kakashi.

"Looks like I'm leaving," Minato said.

Minato's body turned and white and disintegrated, revealing a leaf chunnin.

Kakashi stared bewildered at what just happened.

*****

William stood alone in the forest sector, waiting for further instructions.

"William, Orochimaru has failed. You may begin," Xana said telepathically.

"Yes Master Xana," William replied.

**Leave a review.**

**Preview:**

**Dante turned around trying to identify the voice.**

**"Why did you leave me? You could have saved me," the voice said.**

**Dante turned around again. "That's impossible."**


End file.
